


起名好难

by feudartifice



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudartifice/pseuds/feudartifice
Summary: 小娇妻偷偷用老公照片自慰被发现然后被干了个爽的故事
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 12





	起名好难

迷迷糊糊醒来，也不知道是几点，总归外面天还是黑的，下意识把手臂伸出去想要把恋人搂在怀里，可是却抓了个空。

想要摸到那个小不点，意识稍微清醒了一点，费力把眼皮抬开，小小的身影背对着他，另一边发出手机的微弱亮光，刚想问怎么大晚上不好好睡觉还看手机，却察觉到那个背影发出可疑的抖动。

稍微抬起头，看到崔范奎把腿屈着，尽量控制着自己的扭动，手放在自己赤裸的两腿之间，原来这就是那可疑的抖动的来源。

姜泰现一下子清醒，悄悄地又靠近了一点想看清他手机。

竟然是不知道什么时候偷偷拍的自己的照片。手机屏幕亮度应该是调到了最暗，黑暗里照在崔范奎的脸上仍然可以看见他享受的表情，眼睛眯着看着手机屏幕，嘴巴紧紧地闭着仍然发出微弱又难以压抑的喘息声。

怎么会这么可爱，明明自己就在他旁边，还偷偷对着自己的照片自慰。

姜泰现想偷偷从后面把他抱住，又怕吓到他，别让他有心理阴影。于是就悄悄地把头支起来，看崔范奎手上的动作越来越快，舒服得脚趾都张开，嗓子眼里的喘息越来越按压不住。

这哥到底知不知道自己这么可爱诱人。

抖动停止了，床那边的人发出一声舒服的呻吟，蹑手蹑脚爬了起来去卫生间，甚至都没有注意到后面有人看着自己。

小小的身体淹没在大码T恤里面，两条腿在T恤下摆晃啊晃，走到卫生间的那几步都诱人得想让人把他扑倒，卫生间的灯都没有打开，响起哗哗的花洒声音。

姜泰现觉得他怎么这么可爱。

卫生间的水声没有了，姜泰现赶紧躺好假装睡着，崔范奎又像刚才那样轻轻地钻进被窝躺好，刚准备再看看手机里的偷拍照片就睡觉，结果一下子被身边的人搂住。

好幸福哦，原来不用看手机里偷偷拍的图片，自己就那样很自然地被那个人抱在怀里。

“哥哥刚才干嘛去了。”姜泰现明知故问。

“我去厕所呀。”崔范奎也伸手抱住他。

姜泰现的手不安分地沿着大腿往上摸，“哥哥睡觉怎么不穿裤子。”

幸好现在是晚上，没有开灯，不然肯定被看到自己的脸通红。

顺着光滑的大腿肌肤摸到两腿之间，崔范奎想要躲可是根本躲不开，他觉得自己那里又在慢慢充血。

“刚才看手机干嘛。”

“啊……我看看有没有新消息。”

姜泰现凑近他耳朵，用气声说，“哥哥用我照片自慰的事情，我会保密哦。”  
“但是哥哥要给我吃，我才会保密，不然我就告诉别人。”

崔范奎被当场戳穿，又羞又气，可是喜欢的人那样吻着自己的下巴和脖子，又是一心的喜欢装不下。姜泰现哪有什么别人可以告诉，就是找个由头逗他罢了。

“那哥哥要不要给我吃？”姜泰现的手指慢慢滑过他的大腿臀部和腰，揉着他平坦光滑柔软的肚子。

“嗯。”崔范奎在黑暗里点点头，耳朵尖能滴出血来。

掀起他t恤的下摆脱下来，摸亮了床头的台灯，暧昧的灯光下，刚好可以看清彼此身体的样子。

从嘴唇吻起，舌头带着缠绵的湿度，崔范奎呼吸逐渐急促起来，手试探地从后背摸到臀部，描绘出漂亮的线条。

被吻得浑身发软，只能抱紧他，腿不知道什么时候被姜泰现抬起来放到自己肩膀上，“等下别又不知道腿怎么放然后踢到我了。”

崔范奎被逗笑，又凑上去亲了他一口。

姜泰现很温柔，看着他的反应一点点进入。

“痛吗？”

“痛的啦……”崔范奎紧紧地抓着他的腰。

姜泰现真的很怕他痛，“那要不先不要做了。”

“你是笨蛋吗！姜泰现！”崔范奎气得用脚踹他。

姜泰现抓住他乱动的脚踝，直接挺腰进到了底。

“呜呜呜呜呜干嘛那么凶啊！好痛！”

“长痛不如短痛。”

崔范奎自己又在一边张着嘴巴傻笑，身体随着他的节奏摇晃，晃着晃着好像自己整个人都堕入了云朵里。

“嗯……姜泰现……我好喜欢你呀。”

“傻瓜。”

“怎么了嘛……怎么又说我是傻瓜。”

“我就在旁边怎么还偷偷自慰。”

“那是……”崔范奎在这种状态下根本编不出什么瞎话来。

“照片哪来的。”

“呜呜……你睡觉的时候……偷偷拍的。”

“还说不是傻瓜，就这么看还看不够吗。”

“可是……我手机里都没有你的照片耶……”

姜泰现又用力顶到深处，崔范奎眼泪差点生理性地流出来。

“呜呜呜不要了不要了，我错了，以后只看你。”

“我太喜欢你了啦……谁知道你想不想和我做。而且自慰又不会痛。”

“那是跟我做爱好还是自慰好？”

“跟你做爱好。”崔范奎搂住姜泰现的脖子，悄悄咬住他的耳朵，“最喜欢你了，又帅又聪明，什么都比不上你。”

听到这种话，姜泰现直接把崔范奎拦腰抱起来，崔范奎一开始还能回答姜泰现的问题，现在只能控制不住地嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟。

“哥哥以后不用自慰了好不好，我一直都在你身边。”

崔范奎只能用喘息里混杂的声音表示肯定。

快要高潮，崔范奎想要自己撸着射出来，姜泰现把他的手抓住拿开，自己帮着他上下，最后两个人身上都是对方的精液。

崔范奎撒娇又往他怀里扑，“喜欢你超级喜欢你。”

好像想起来什么，在他怀里抬头看他，“那你喜不喜欢我嘛。”

“笨蛋，你是我的人。”


End file.
